Memories in a Locket
by DuckBubble90
Summary: Bijou remembers back when she was in France, all the friends she had. All that she had lost. One day, Maria explains to her that she has a surprise. What is it...? (I suck at summaries....) My first fanfic!
1. The Group

I remember the day when everything changed.

Back in my old home in France, I was busily adjusting my velvet ribbons. "Oh, theze zilly things...I vill never get zhem to match Adelaide's beautiful ribbonz." I looked in my pink mirror that was hung on the side of my cage.

Maria bent down to the level of my cage, smiled, and said, "Bye, Bijou! I'm going to Music School now. I'll change your water tonight, okay?"

_Alright. Have fun, Maria._ I thought, watching her leave the room. When I was positive my owner had left to school, I pushed up the door of my cage with my nose and escaped. I hopped from the window sil to Maria's old backyard playset to the ground.

Adelaide was waiting on the sidewalk. "Bonjour, Bijou!"

"Bonjour, Adelaide. Where are ve going today?" I asked, walking up to her.

"Well, how about we go to the lake today?"

I blushed tremendously. "But...." A picture of a tan hamster with black markings that matched Hamtaro's exactly crossed my mind. "You know zat....he...will be zere.."

Adelaide giggled. "That's why I sudgested the idea, silly!"

I turned even more red. "But.."

"Bijou, will I have to drag you there or what?!" My best friend asked.

"Fine...fine, we will go..."

-----

The hamster that I had imagined, William, was there as he always was. He was talking to a group of hamster's Adelaide and I didn't know. I immediatley turned red.

"Come on, Bijou! Just go talk to him!"

"Adelaide..." I shook my head. "I cannot. I am not az brave az you are."

"Fine, I'll do it for you!" She began walking off.

"No..!" I whispered. But it was too late, as she was already in front of William, striking up a conversation.

"Hi," Adelaide began. "I'm Adelaide, and that's my best friend, Bijou. I've seen you around before; have we met?"

"Hi! I'm William. That's Sabrina, that's Chase, that's Ian and that's Pearl." William introduced him and his friends.

I walked forward. Adelaide smiled at me.

"Um...Bonjour, William."

"Hi, Bijou."

I smiled. He returned the favour. From then on, it was no longer a crush. It was pure love.

-----

A/N: Hehe, well, that's the first chapter of MIAL. Which almost looks like Mail. But it isn't. ANYWAY, I know Bijou says, "I have never left my cage before", but, let's pretend that's not true, kay? XD

-Ducky

-----


	2. The Moving Truck

I went home that evening just as Maria had arrived. She came into her room. I saw her usual peppy baby blue eyes no longer had that beautiful sparkle. They were dull and pale. Her skin was in red blotches as if she had been crying. I felt horrible that I could only sit there and watch her miserableness continue.

"Bijou...I..I have some bad news...I don't know how to tell you this, but..." She took a shaky sigh, and sat down on the wicker chair that was sat beside my cage. "We...we're moving." Tears began forming in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

I remember sitting there for a moment. I could feel myself start shaking with hidden sobs. I collapsed into the hamster shavings that were my floor. I began to cry and sob, thinking of all the things I'd lose. Adelaide, William, my new group of friends...I hadn't explored all of my town yet, and there was so much that wasn't done in my life, and I doubted there would be any hamsters to befriend in this new town.

"We're moving to Japan," She continued. "In Tokyo. Mother says the town is called Kuristuru. The house will be a huge mansion, but....it just won't be the same.."

I knew she wouldn't notice, but I nodded.

"The truck is coming around 7PM tomorrow...I..I don't want to go.."

I heard the faint call of her mother's voice, "Maria! Dinner!"

"Yes, mother..." Maria whispered and exited the room.

I lay there, eyes closed and tears pouring down from them. I sat up and stared at the sun set, making the sky a variety of colours. Orange, yellow, a light pink...it soothed me.

"So goodbye...to..my days..." I sang softly, closing my eyes and remembering the song Maria used to play for me on the piano.

-----

I sadly met Adelaide on the sidewalk the next day, as usual.

"Addie...I..I have to tell you somezing.." I said in such a quiet voice I surprised myself.

Adelaide looked surprised for a moment, but then replied, "Bijou, you know you can tell me anything. What's on your mind, girlie?"

"........" I burst out crying. "We're moving!" I wailed, holding my head in my paws.

My best friend reacted almost the same way I had. She stared. A single tear shed from her left, pure blue eye. "..What..?"

"I know, I reacted ze zame way..." I cried. I touched my blue ribbons. Giving a small gasp, I took them out. My white fur fell out of the ribbon's grasp, becoming wavy. I handed her my favourite pair of velvet royal blue ribbons. "I want you to have zees. It vill be a vay to remember me ven I am gone."

This only made Adelaide burst into tears.

"I'm going to miss you, so much..." She howled. She looked at me. "I can't take these, Bijou...I'll remember you without them...I could never forget you.."

As soon as I was going to protest, she exclaimed, "What about William?!"

"I know...I thought about all of zees....I will have to tell him all ze zame..." I rubbed my eyes. "Let's go to ze beach, we have to find him."

-----

"William..? WILLIAM!" Adelaide cried, scurrying around the shore.

A whiles away from her, I was searching for him, as well. We hadn't found him yet, and the sun was starting to set...

My best friend ran up to me. "What about the dock?"

"Checked it.."

"The bridge?"

"Yes.."

"The park?"

"For 15 minutes, oui.."

"This is horrible...!" Adelaide sighed. She collapsed onto the ground and shook her head slightly. "He doesn't even know.."

I nodded, my eyes filling up with tears again. "He will never know..."

We sat there in silence.

"Oh..! Addie, vat time eez it?"

"7:15. Why?"

"Oh, no!" I exclaimed. "Ze moving truck might have left by now..!" I took off, Adelaide following closely behind.

After a few minutes, we came up the driveway. The moving truck was gone, which had startled me at first, but then I realized the family car parked by the sidewalk. Maria was pacing her room by the window, I could see, and she was crying again.

"Vell....zees eez eet." I turned to Adelaide. She was also crying.

"I vill miss you.." I continued.

"I'll miss you too...I'll tell William, if I ever see him." She hugged me.

I shoved my ribbons in her paws. "Take zem. I vant you to remember zem. And you can not give zem back!" I smiled.

"Alright...I'll treasure them forever.." A faint smile spread across her face.

"Goodbye..I vill write!" I cried, and turned away to run into the house.

"Goodbye.." Was the last thing I heard her say, before I scrambled up the porch.

-----

A/N - ;; Aww....poor Bijou, and Adelaide...and William...even though he chose to dissapear...pleh.

Anyway, I saw that someone had the exact same title as me on their Hamtaro fanfic. If the author could contact me, I'd like to know if I could keep it or not. Thanks...'

-Ducky

-----


End file.
